thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Eikouden Einferia Chapter 2: Usurpation by Unbeknownst
Previously on Eikouden Einferia... The Travails of Teamwork: Vergil Winchester eliminates a prominent football player by telling him the consequences of forging a pact with a god. Setting: 12:00 am, Unknown A man enthroned in a seat of darkness points out his finger into the midnight sky. He smiles haughtily as a star falls from the horizon. A young man in black overalls and white cape approaches him and bows down to him. '' Gunz: Master DIO... DIO: Gunz Lazar, what a pleasant surprise. Gunz: Master, just how long should you require my servitude until you free me from my bonds? DIO: I take it, you never understood your true purpose until now. ''The man whose made known as DIO stood from his throne and walked down to the kneeling young man. Without a second thought, DIO stamps his foot and steps on the young man's back. '' Gunz: Ngh...!! DIO: You will always be beneath me, Gunz. Nothing can change that. Gunz: Gaaah....uggh.... yes...sir... ''DIO took his foot off the young man's back and returned to his throne. Cross-legged and glaring at the young man, his words were solid as steel. DIO: Anyone who has been bound by the consequences of the Current of Time shall never be freed through conventional means. Gunz: The Current of Time?! DIO: Gunz Lazar...or shall I say, the hellhound of Coredegon that bears a shard of the infernal thing. Gunz: I do not have such! DIO: Let's see how that fares, then, shall we? A blinding ray of light consumed the area, followed by the voice of the young man writhing in pain. Setting: 5am, Kazami Manor The following day, a woman in white makes her visit to a prominent Bakugan Scientist that lives East of Wardington. '' Mira: Professor Kazami. Shun: Miss Parker, you're just in time for breakfast. Have a seat. Mira: How pleasant. ''Mira takes her seat and looks around as Professor Kazami prepares a breakfast for her. '' Mira: You... Shun: Yes, Miss Parker? Mira: Until now, you still live in his shadow. Shun: His? Mira: You had always been in Dan Kuso's shadow... Shun: Oh, I beg your pardon. A ninja is a dweller of the shadows. Mira: True that. Shun: Here, I hope you like today's morning tea. Mira: You're really good at this. Shun: Thank you, that means a lot to me. ''A short while later, a pink-haired man entered the kitchen. '' Lync: Shun. Shun: What brings you here? Lync: A meteor crashed on East of Bayview Harbor last night. Shun: So? It's just a meteor. Lync: Wrong call, Shun. It's not anything that fell down on Earth before. Shun: True, it's magnitude is quite a bit more devastating. Lync: Not only that, the Grammaton's sensors and radar equipment had picked up some sort of weird energy emanating from the meteor. Shun: Kryptonite? Kryptonium? Unobtainium? Be my guest. Lync: Comic book stuff is not the point here. Mira: That annoying meteor was all over the news this morning. Lync: We should be thankful that Earth's gadgets are not enough to detect the supernatural energy from the meteor. Shun: Then how on the Moon did you picked up that strange energy signals then? Lync: The Grammaton's technoloqy are all based on Vestal technology which is a thousand times more updated than the latest tracking devices that Earthlings made. Shun: I figured. Vestal technology at it's finest, eh? Lync: Actually, our equipment is a bit outdated. Shun: You can't be serious! Lync: It needs a bit of upgrade since the Energy Signals cannot be gleaned further. ''Miss Parker stood from her seat and looked away from the two men. '' Mira: Could it be true...? Shun: Yes, Miss Parker? Mira: That a God may destroy as he please... Lync: A Destroyer will still meet his destruction, Miss Parker. ''Lync approaches Miss Parker. Lync: Our nature is to make sure they do meet their doom. Mira: If that is the case then I will send my vassal to the crash site if he could obtain samples and detect whatever the meteor is about. Lync: Great idea. A Protheesaur can detect even subliminal energy sources. No wonder they're being captured to become Truffle Hog substitutes. Mira: I thought we got past that whole issue of Protheesaur poaching? Lync: We did. Those critters are now working for me in the Mothership of the Grammaton. Shun: So you got dinosaurs as your crewmen. So much for updated technology, huh? Lync: Shun, those Dinosaurs are not mindless flesh-eaters. They have brains as advanced as humans. Shun: Good for you to find cheap labor. Me, I have to do everything by myself. Lync: Too bad for you then. Haha. Setting: 1pm, Unknown Back to the base of the God of Darkness; Gunz Lazar met with a young woman who seems to be knowledgeable of the earth-shaking event that happened in the past few hours. Gunz: Milena. Milena: Oh Gunz. I'm so pleased to see you. Gunz: Enough talk, what do you want? Milena: You seem to be in a bad mood. Gunz: Just get straight to the point. Milena: Well, you see...it felt kind of cold. Gunz: If this is about Penguins then I suggest you GTFO. Milena: No, not Penguins. Gunz: What, Yoyos? Milena: Nope, not really. Gunz: Then what? Milena: Well, you could say the Meteor fell down like a Yoyo. Gunz: I don't see the resemblance. Milena: Then back again from anyone who launched it. Gunz: Now that's where it gets boring. Milena: Do you not know that a falling star possess a strange form of energy? Gunz: Gamma Ray Burst? Milena: No, an energy that portends death. Gunz: Uhuh. Hundreds of casualties were recorded. Milena: The death of a star...and the birth of another...doesn't that ring a bell to you? Gunz: Seriously, you're talking about God particles again. Milena: Correct. God particles. Milena moves away from Gunz, slides across the room and winks like a crazed teen idol. Milena: Only a god can rule over life, death and rebirth. Gunz: So in order to extract those so-called God Particles, you need a star's full life cycle. Milena: That would take like Eons, you know. Gunz: However, you found a way to speed up the process. Milena: Pin pon! Gunz: Despicable wretch. Get out of my sight. Milena: Oh, you're no fun! Oh well, I'll be back! Milena blows a kiss before leaving Gunz's quarters. End of Chapter 2. Category:Keith Strife